Super Android
Your being has been fused with a purely artificial copy of yourself, creating a massively powerful new being. A true super android. Only Androids and Cyborgs may take this path. A bio-android is not considered an android for the purposes of this destiny. Super Android (level 31): You gain the other Android racial power, both of them work at full effect. You have the shields of an android two levels higher than you. Improved power (level 35): Your damage dice both increase by 1. Your PUB increases by 4, and you gain 3 more power surges. Over charge (level 39): When you absorb an energy attack, increase your PUB by 2, 4, or 6, the next time you spend a power surge. This bonus DOES NOT stack, and your PUB is reset to normal after using a power surge. Super Android powers Level 31 At-Will powers Super Roundhouse At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p+Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponent's Body, they are dazed. Gatling Buster At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 2 Target: All enemies in cone, 4 attacks. Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 1k+Spirit damage per attack Level 31 Encounter powers Thunder Eraser Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One or two creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p+Strength damage. Secondary target: Same as primary or another creature within 5 Secondary attack: Discipline+2 vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage. Hell's Storm Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 5k+Spirit damage. Level 34 Utility powers Absorption field Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate RE-action Personal Trigger: An enemy hits you with a ki attack Effect: You may immediately absorb the attack, suffering only 1/4th the damage. This ability can not be used against ultimates. This DOES trigger over charge. Drain energy Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: You drain energy from the creature. They lose a number of power surges or transformation rounds equal to your Discipline. You may recharge your shields, spend up to two healing surges, and regain 3 power surges Level 36 Daily powers Flash Bomber Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 7 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 6k+Spirit damage. If you strike a number of creatures equal to your wisdom mod -tier, you regain half your shields. Miss: Half damage, and you regain 1/4th of your shields. Full Auto Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: Two adjacent creatures Attack: Strength vs Reaction, two attacks Hit: 3p+Strength damage. If at least one attack hits both targets (at the same time) both targets take an additional 1p Miss: If you fail to hit each creature with both attacks, your shields are fully restored. If both attacks miss both targets, you shields are fully restored, and you may shift your speed away from the enemies. Level 40 Ultimate Power Electro Eclipse bomb Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Beam 10 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 3k+ Spirit damage. At the end of the attacks range, it explodes in a burst 5 Secondary target: All creatures in burst 5 Secondary attack: Discipline+4 vs Repulse Hit: 4k +Spirit damage. Your shields are re-charged. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Androids